


Notre Rayon de soleil

by Garance



Series: Legendshot [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: And Mick wants to protect him, Hurt, Hurt Ray, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Like Ray is hurt by his past, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ray protège Mick d'un coup, à son grand damn.





	Notre Rayon de soleil

Notre Rayon de soleil

  
Ray avait mal. Il venait de se prendre un coup pour protéger Mick, un sacré coup. Il ne savait pas où il était touché, car tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il ne voyait rien, juste du blanc, alors il préférait fermer les yeux. Il y avait un goût pâteux dans sa bouche, mélangé à son sang. Le plus triste dans l'histoire était qu'il entendait des voix.

  
''Je t'aime, Ray.'' C'était Anna, c'était sa voix

''T'es incroyable, Ray !'' Cisco et Barry maintenant

''Je t'adore, mr.Palmer.'' Felicity ?

''La team a besoin de toi, Ray.'' Sara, aucun doute

''Tu es comme un frère pour moi.'' Nate, Oliver en fond

''T'es un bon pote, Haircut.'' Mick, évidemment

''Il se pourrait, que je t'apprécie, Boy Scout.'' Snart ?

''Restons amis.'' Kendra...

  
Ray se réveilla en sursaut, sur l'une des chaises de l'infirmerie, toujours blessé, mais en vie au moins. Son rêve était terrifiant, entendre ses proches comme ça n'était clairement pas sain pour lui, qui plus est quand certain de ses proches étaient morts. Ray regarda autour de lui, il était seul. Il se leva et commença à partir de l'infirmerie, quand il fut plaqué contre un mur, au grand damne de ses blessures, une solide main sur sa poitrine. Mick.

  
''Ne refais plus jamais ça, Haircut.'' Mick grogna

''Mick...'' C'était presque un gémissement

''N'essaie plus jamais de prendre des coups à ma place, Haircut, t'es pas résistant.''

''Je... Voulais juste te protéger, Mick.''

''Commence par te protéger toi. T'es pas Snart.''

  
Ray baissa la tête alors qu'il retouchait une nouvelle fois le sol, il se sentait pitoyable et faible, quand Mick posa sa main sur son épaule, presque gentiment venant de lui. Ray releva la tête, pour qu'une paire de lèvres prenne possession des siennes fougueusement.

  
''T'es pas Snart, alors vie.'' Mick grogna en le serrant

''Bien compris.'' Ray souffla, le visage rouge

  
Fin


End file.
